1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to bed covers and particularly to a bed cover with an integrated article of clothing.
2. Description of Related Art
Children, and their parents, enjoy bedding material with certain themes that they can coordinate with a child's bedroom furniture, window treatments, color schemes, and the like. For example, there are car themes, princess themes, animal character themes, and the like. Some character themes include cartoon heroes and villains, movie princesses and princes, as well as other appealing make-believe themes. In certain instances, the main character is so beloved by the children, the children want to be that character or at least roll play that character for a time period. Often times, children in their freewheeling imagination, want to dress up in their favorite characters' clothing during roll play or story time.
Conventional solutions require parents to purchase separate clothing for the child to wear that has a common theme to the already purchased bedding and accessories. But sometimes, the character apparel is not exactly like the rest of the child's bedroom bedding, and accessories. Or worse yet, the character apparel may be unavailable, much to the chagrin of the child and the angst of the parents or guardian. Furthermore, even if the character apparel is available for purchase, once acquired, it may get lost. Significantly, the character apparel will not be available for a spontaneous roll play or story time. And anyone who has reared children will know how important spontaneity is to them.
In addition, the character apparel, when purchased and used separately, will be stored in a closet or clothes drawer and not be part of the actual theme bedroom and furniture. It is very likely that in these given scenarios, the apparel will not even be used as intended.
Thus, there is a need for a coordinated or integrated bed cover with at least one integrated article of coordinating clothing detachably attached thereto to allow for substantially spontaneous roll playing, story time, or the like, where a child (or adult for that matter) can have a complete character immersing experience.